Hiccup The Honourable
by StraightUpGang
Summary: What If Hiccup Was The Perfect Son? Valka Alive, Harem: Astrid, Heather, Camikaze
1. Hiccup The Honourable

**Hey Guys this is a new story about Hiccup and his misadventures so enjoy**

 **Berk**

A silent night not a sound is heard on this freezing isle even though the inhabitants are headstrong and partially crazy they know when something important is happening like right now.

"Stoick he's perfect" said a sweet tone she was a beautiful woman with blue eyes and brown hair she seemed petite comapared to the man in the room

"Yes he is" replied a mountain of a man with

a small helmet on and a grand beared the colour of red and illuminating green eyes

The object of their concentration was a baby he had small tufts of brown hair on his head and piercing green eyes even though he was just a baby he was quite large by anyone's scale

"Look at him Valka just from birth and I can already tell he will lead this village" said the large man

"I know Stoick it's in his blood after all" Replied the significantly smaller woman

"Today marks his birth Hiccup Haddock"

 **5 Years Later**

"Dad!" Yelled a boy large for his age with green eyes

"Yes son" replied a man known as Stoick The Vast

"Let me start training!" screamed the boy clearly excited

"For the millionth time hiccup you can start you training when you are eight" Replied Stoick

"But uncle Gobber said you started training when you were six!" countered the boy

"Fine you can start training when you are six then" Replied Stoick

"But if I want to be better then you I have to start training sooner so why can't I train now?" asked hiccup

"Because you are too young Hiccup" Replied Stoick

"But Dad I look like I am six because I am bigger then the other boys so I should start training now" argued Hiccup

Stoicks eye started twitching until he replied "Fine boy but you must get you mothers permission"

"Alright dad just you wait I'll be the best Viking you've ever seen!" Hiccup yelled as he started running upstairs to find his mother

"I don't doubt it son, I don't doubt it." Stoick said quietly

As Hiccup ran up the stairs he slammed open her door and yelled "Mom can I please have your permission to start my training?"

"I don't see why not hiccup but you must also train your mind as well as your body so you can be a great chief" Replied Valka

"My mind?"

"Yes Hiccup Stoick has me for that job but unlike him you must learn about dragons and our villages history as well as others so you can be the best chief possible" said Valka

"Alright I'll get super smart and strong then! But who will teach me? I have my training with dad and Gobber but who will teach me?" asked Hiccup

"I will teach you alongside Gothi she is the one that taught me" answered Valka

"Alright! Grandma Gothi gets to teach me I love her stories!" Replied Hiccup as he then ran downstairs

"Dad! Mom says I can train!"

"Very well then do you know where the forge is?" asked Stoick

"Yeah!"

"Go there and tell Gobber to put you to work this will be apart of your training because every Viking needs a weapon" Stoick said

"Alright Dad!" Hiccup said as he ran off to the forge

"'Sigh' That kid will be the death of me" Stoick said as Hiccup ran off

As Hiccup ran down the street everyone smiled and waved at him and he returned them as he sprinted down the street to the forge

As soon as Hiccup arrived he barged through the forge doors and yelled "UNCLE GOBBER WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Calm down I'm right here" Gobber Replied standing right beside Hiccup

"Gobber I can finally start training and dad said that you should 'put me to work' so here I am!" said Hiccup

"Ah your a bit sooner then I thought you would be but let's get started grab a hammer and listen to my every word"

 **Time Skip One Year**

"My gods boy you are better then me at this" said Gobber looking at Hiccup's work forgeing an axe

"Thanks uncle Gobber what do I do next?"

Replied a boy with much muscle for a six year old

"Don't you understand boy? I can't teach you anything else you have learned everything that took me twenty years to learn!"

"Awesome Uncle Gobber! Can I go home then?"

"Sure boy you've earned it"

As Hiccup returned home that night he heard a growl and turned to see a large brown creature that looked like it wanted to eat him

'This is a dragon!' Thought Hiccup 'A Gronkle, but I don't have any weapons!'

Hiccup was alert but the power of the Vikings was in his blood and he stood up straight and stared the dragon right in its eyes

"Well filthy dragon what are you standing there for? Come get me!" Yelled Hiccup

Some people heared the yelling and one was a young blonde haired girl with blue eyes, Astrid Hofferson along with her parents

"Momma did you hear that yelling?" asked young Astrid

"Yes dear and that was the chiefs son!"

Replied Astrid's mother as she started running in the direction of the yelling along with a group of people who all suddenly gasped in shock

They were justified in their gasping because in front of their eyes was Hiccup Haddock six year old son of the chief charging head on into the path of a Gronkle

Just as the Gronkle was about to devour Hiccup he bent down and tackled the dragon and set it in a chokehold

Just as the life left the dragons eyes Hiccup let go and stood in front of the dragon and then walked away as if nothing happened

The people in the crowed looked on in shock they would definitely be telling the chief about this and one Astrid Hofferson looked at the boy in shock and developed what people would call a crush

 **Ok there is chapter one hope you guys enjoyed leave some comments and I'll see you guys until next time**


	2. Training With The Mind

**I'm back with another chapter and in this one Hiccup will be learning all about dragons I won't bore you with the details**

 **Chiefs Home**

"SON! ITS DINNER!" Yelled Stoick the Vast

"IM COMING" was the reply as a young boy walked down the stairs and sat down in his seat ready for dinner

As Stoick and Valka were seated they had small talk until Stoick came out and said something that shocked Valka

"Son I've been hearing rumours" said the Cheif

"About what?" Replied Hiccup

"You" Hiccup just looked at his dad in confusion

"I heard you killed a dragon" said Stoick

"Is it true?"

"Well it was only a Gronkle so it wasn't a really big deal" replied Hiccup

Valka was shocked and so was Stoick that had both heared the rumours about there son but hearing it was true was a whole other thing

After getting over the shock Stoick said "Your first kill I'm proud of you son, you normally only get your first kill when you are ten after you get the best scores at the dragon academy but you got it four years early you can bet I'm bragging to the other chiefs at our next meeting"

"Thanks Dad"

 **Gothi's Home**

"For the next year I will be your sheep?" Was all Hiccup could say as he was hit on the head by Gothi's staff

"It's really hard to read this stuff there is no need to bonk my head"

"Yes there is" Hiccup read in the dirt

"Fine I'm guessing it said for the next year I will be your student" said Hiccup as Gothi nodded

"Alright then let's get started Grandma"

Bonk!

 **Time Skip One Year**

"Aaannnd done" Said Hiccup after finishing his test on the book of dragons

All Gothi did after checking it over was give a smile thumbs up and write 100% on the ground

"Alright! Don't take offence to this Gothi but sometimes studying sucks" said Hiccup

Gothi just sighed and nodded

"Can I go home now?"

A nod was all he received

That year had been a busy one for Hiccup learning about all the types of dragons and even some myths of dragons about all their weak points and the hostility of some dragons compared to others after starting on his walk home he heared a man yell out "WERE UNDER ATTACK!"

After hearing the mans yell he realized he should probobly get a bucket and help put out fires that was what young Vikings do because they can't handle the fight against dragons but he wasn't just any Viking he was Hiccup Haddock and he may only be seven but he knew how to fight

He ran to the armoury to get his sword forged by himself he grabbed it and was on his way after avoiding Gobber

He knew the dragons came for food so he headed for the sheep pens where he could see a flock of Deadly Nadders carrying away some sheep that were meant to be stored away this winter

Knowing that Berk might not survive without a steady supply of food for the winter he pulled out a bola and started swinging it and then threw it and struck home the biggest Deady Nadders attention was on him as well as every other nadder in the flock

A normal Viking could kill three Nadders before dying, a pristine Viking could kill ten Nadders before dying, A cheif could kill thirty Nadders before dying there were forty Nadders in front of Hiccup and he realized his chances of survival were practically zero but his village needed the food the life of one for the life of many

As Hiccup faced off against the Nadders he realized 'this is where I will die' but he didn't care as he yelled his warcry and started sprinting forwards

Time seemed to slow down and Hiccup got in the zone as he killed and killed and killed a nadder launched its spikes at him he dodged as the spikes flew into two other Nadders

Hiccup forgot what was happening as this point and started focusing on survival as he spared a glance to look at his blade and it was covered in blood as was the ground around him but he didn't gag he didn't even acknowledge the gore building up around him as he kept slaying the Nadders

As their numbers started dwindleing down and a pile of bodies was stacked up Hiccup was exausted as he muttered "Oden give me strength" as he faced off with the last dragon the leader of the flock

Sword and claw slashed the two seemed to be at a standstill but as they were locked together Hiccup let go of his sword causing the nadder to stumble forwards and he jabbed a knife into the back of the leaders head going into the brain and effectively killing it

Hiccup was in the middle of a massacre of dragons all slated by one person as he lied down on the red stained grass exaustion finally kicking in he realized

"I don't have a scratch on me" he said to himself and started to chuckle

"Thank god Gothi told me all of those stories or I would've probobly gone insane" he said as he thought back to all the stories of dragons killing Vikings killing his family so he saw fit to pay them back in full for what they had done to his ansestors

"Look at the Nadders by the sheep!" Hiccup heard someone yell

"They are all dead!" he heared another voice yell spitelout was his name he thought it was at least

"There is a body in the centre of the death" that was his fathers voice

As the footsteps came closer Hiccup realized he was covered in blood no wonder they didn't recognize him

"HICCUP" Stoick yelled as he finally realized the man who killed the Nadders was no man at all he was just a boy and the only boy capable of this was his son Hiccup

The figure bathed in blood was his son but not his own blood his was bathing in enemy blood

Dragons Blood

"Hey dad" replied an exausted voice

"Hiccup what happened here?" asked Stoick realizing his son was just exausted

"I killed them" was the reply

"I realized they would go for our food because you always talk about 'damn dragons stealing our winter supply' so I went to the sheep herd and found a flock of Nadders"

Stoick nodded his head so his son would continue

"Then I thought if they took the sheep we will only have fish to eat for the winter which could lead to malnourishment so I thought if I took a few with me I could help the village survive the winter"

Stoick just looked around at the bodies of dragons and thought 'I might of not been able to pull this off'

"After I saw them flying away I readied a bola and threw it at the leader after getting its attention I fought and time seemed to slow down as I slashed dodged and stabbed to prevent the village from dying out in the winter"

Spitelout just looked at Hiccup in shock and believed every word the child uttered he was Stoicks son after all

"After I somehow killed all the dragons only the leader was left as we fought it seemed as if we were identical neither of us could get a hit but after I dropped my sword and stabbed it in the back of the head it was over"

Stoick was proud of his son, he was praising his son because he was right Berk probobly wouldn't of survived winter without the sheep and his son had just saved them, a boy his boy had just proved he was an adult at the age of seven his son was a man no one could deny it, Stoick could only wonder what kind of a man Hiccup would be when he turned twenty would he be able to end the dragon scourge? possibly if at the age of seven he could accomplish this.

"I'm going to sleep now dad I'm completely exausted" Hiccup said and Stoick realized he was keeping his son from rest by asking all those questions

"Rest my son you've more then earned it"

 **The Next Day**

The village was in shock the chiefs son had just slaughtered a whole flock of Deadly Natter forty in total with an alpha dragon leading the flock

As Hiccup stepped outside making his was to the forge to develop weapons realizing that the only weapon that could hit a flying dragon that they had was a bola or a spear they needed something more conventional something that could hurt a flying dragon or even kill it while it's in the air

He walked down the road sore as anything from his fight last night and thought 'I'f I Am this sore I need to up my training'

As he walked he realized people were staring at him not the normal stares that came with being the cheifs son stares that held praise and admiration at first he was confused until he realized that his actions last night had bigger impacts that he first expected

After arriving at the forge and finding that Gobber was nowhere in sight he started to make plans for a new weapon something precise but sharp enough to peirce dragon hide

A mini spear launcher if you would like a bow but more powered he had the blueprints but what should he name it something that rolled off the tounge but sounded awesome

Ballista

That was it

As he got to work and the hours flew by he was near done so he put a sheet over it and wondered where Gobber was all day

He was sweaty tired and had oil all over his hands it was time for a bath

He started walking through the woods to his 'second home' it was a large hole in the ground practically a crater that had a pond in it as well as a waterfall a perfect spot for bathing nice and private

When he finished bathing he got his clothes back on and realized that with all the praise he was getting he had no time to train or even create new inventions and this was the perfect spot for those thing to be accomplished but all those things could be done at a later date for now he was hungry and tired after a long days work

So he headed home with new thought on the Balista in his head as he arrived at his door he opened it to a sight he didn't expect

A party or something of the sorts people from all around Berk were here even people who weren't he recognized Big Boobied Bertha and thought 'why would she be here' and then realized the party must be for some sort of truce or alliance of sorts but wouldn't they do this in the grand hall then? Wait a minute people from the village... these were families of Berk probobly trying to get on the cheifs good side but Big Boobied Bertha she shouldn't give a rats ass about what goes on here unless it was to attack the Bog-Berglars...

There was also Oswald the Agreeable of the Berserkers but why was he here?

"Hiccup finally you have arrived" said his father Stoick

"What took you so long son we were waiting a long time for you arrival" said his mother Valka

"I was busy in the forge trying out new ideas for weapons and I have one I want Gobber to look over but first what is with the party" Replied Hiccup

"Ah this is your coming of age party Hiccup" replied Stoick

Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Aren't Viking coming of age parties supposed to happen when they turn sixteen after their first dragon kill"

"Yes but you are a special case with what you had accomplished last night you are a true man"

"You realize you are saying that to a seven year old"

"Yes Hiccup I can proudly say that even if I were to die I would have no problem or doubts leaving Berk to my son"

"Ok fine so what is going to happen here?"

"We have several Clans that have female heiresses and wish for an alliance" said Stoick

"So you are going to force me to marry because I killed a few dragons" Replied Hiccup

"That was the idea" Replied Stoick

"Dad I am seven how would I be able to love someone when I haven't even started to have feelings for woman" countered Hiccup

"Yes that is why you will not be getting married for a few more years you are still a seven year old after all but there is still the possibility of peace among our clans with a promise of marriage"

"'Sigh' Fine when will I be married?" asked Hiccup knowing this was a common situation among clans so he saw no reason argueing that was just the way things went

"You will be married the day you turn sixteen" answered Stoick

"Very well then there isn't much I can do about it so who will I be marrying?"

"That is where the complications start"

Hiccup just looked at him in confusion

"Complications?"

"Yes son complications there will be more than one"

"What do you mean 'more than one'?"

"I mean you will have to have two wives" Replied Stoick readying himself for his sons yelling

But the yelling never came his son just sat there and looked on in deep thought 'It makes sense, it's not morally right but our clan almost dying from losing one herd of sheep is a prime example, we need allies and while the Bog-Burglars move around and accumulate different markets merchandise from all the land and the Berzerkers live farther south where the land is hotter and capable of farming while Berk supplies the hardiest Vikings this could be a great alliance

"I accept" his dad looked at him in surprise

"I will tell you my reasoning later but I will accept but I wish to know the two of their names at least"

That's when Bertha decided to cut into the conversation "My daughter Camikaze has heared of your exploits and even without seeing you desires to marry you and I can't deny it would be great for our clans to unite"

"The other is my daughter Heather and when I purposed the idea to her she was less then happy but she respects warriors so I'm sure she can learn to love" said Oswald The Agreeable

"Camikaze and Heather two beautiful names alright that seals the deal I accept this proposal but I hate to seem rude but I need rest and time to clear my head"

"Understood" both clan heads said simultaneously but secretly surprised that a seven year old could say such complicated words

As Hiccup layed in his bed he thought 'why not look on the good side I get two wives how many guys can say that' as his thought wandered he drifted off to sleep

 **And that's the end of that chapter a long one in my books but a good one nonetheless hope you enjoyed and let's see what happens next**


	3. The Cheifs New Assistant

Waking up and realizing what Hiccup had agreed to yesterday was shocking to him but got over it quickly as he wanted to figure out what he would train in next so he ran downstairs and was met with his father

"Hey dad what will I train in next?" asked the boy as his father just looked at him in slight amusement

"I'm not sure son, you have already proven yourself as a worthy warrior" Replied his father realizing that he had nothing left to teach his son

"Well I have had the training but I never actually get to fight or go out of Berk" said his son thinking of ways to get stronger

"That's it! I can bring you along on Cheif Duties, It will get you well prepared to take up the position" said Stoick thinking of the perfect plan

"Ok! When will we get started?" Replied an energetic Hiccup exited to learn from the strongest Viking in the village

"I will give you a week of rest and then when shall get started" Replied Stoick thinking his son needed a rest after everything he's been through in the past few days

"Alright! That gives me time to show Gobber what I made, and work on my secret project!" said Hiccup agreeing to have a break so he can work on his new hideaway spot and show his uncle the Balista

As Hiccup ran off to show his uncle his new weapon and started thinking of ideas for his new 'base' the only thing that was in stoicks mind was that his boy was going places

 **The Forge**

"Uncle! I need to show you something" yelled a voice as a man with a hook for a hand tripped over a small bucket after being alerted by the yell

"Gods damn it! Why is it every time you are around I always trip on a bucket!" said an angered voice

"Maybe it's because you are so clumsy" said Hiccup sounding like a smartass

"Boy if you weren't Stoicks son I would give you a major beating" Replied the voice

Suddenly they both started laughing their asses off and one observing could assume that they were both insane

"What is it you wanted to show me boy" said Gobber after getting over his fit of laughter

"It's a new weapon I call the Balista" Hiccup

Replied after he started to walk over to the object covered in a sheet

"Well don't keep me waiting boy let's see it!" said Gobber suddenly excited because all of the boys inventions were ingenious

As Hiccup dramatically threw the sheet up after building up sufficient suspense gobber stared in awe at the machine in front of him

"Well? What does it do!" Said Gobber knowing it would help make the village safer

"It launches metal arrows or bolts fast enough to pierce dragon skin so we can kill dragons while they are still flying at long range" said Hiccup proud of his invention

"Give me a demonstration" said Gobber fully intrigued and not even trying to hide it

"Alright let's bring it outside" said Hiccup as the two pushed the Balista out the doors and onto a slight raise of ground in the woods

"Ok you see that tree right there about fifty metres away" said Hiccup lining up the shot and making sure all his calculations are correct

"Yes" Replied Gobber wanting to see what this weapon could do to said tree

"And fire" said Hiccup as the Balista suddenly make a sound and faster then the eye could follow the struck right through the tree and stuck itself in a rock behind the tree

"By Thor this weapon is incredible!" Said Gobber suddenly going off and listing all the uses for the weapon

"Yeah It sure is gobber let's drag it back I want to start working on a personal project" said Hiccup excited to start his work on his new HQ

"Alright boy but you need to give me the blueprints to this weapon any Viking would kill to have this in their armoury" said Gobber thinking of how much they could increase the militairy power of Berk with this weapon it would definitely help in the fight against dragons

"Alright Gobber but don't change anything there is only one copy so don't fuck it up" said Hiccup conserned that Gobber would mess up his is quite clumsy at times

"Don't tell me what to do boy!" Said Gobber bothered by Hiccup thinking he would mess this up

"Then don't call me a boy you Clumsy Whale!" Replied Hiccup not about to be put down by his uncle

The two started laughing again for no apparent reason looking insane as if they just murdered entire families and still had time to smile

 **Hiccups HQ**

"Ok if I want to make this place an actual secret I'll have to cover up this entire crater"

As Hiccup got to work placing supports and covering the ground with wood and making sure it was able to slide after several tests and three days of hard work he had succeeded in making the crater covered up by wood and started the process of spreading dirt all around the top of the wood and then after another two days of hard work he started throwing grass around so it looked at lease a little natural

The main entrance to his base would be through the waterfall and he would probobly Dig out some secret entrances at a later date

Hiccup had a week left so he started furnishing the base even going far enough to put a forge in the base but with one day left Hiccup decided he wanted a way in the base without getting wet

So through a trail and error system hiccup finally manage to make a way to direct the flow of the waterfall so a person was able to fit through the middle

He hid a Handcrank in the side of the waterfall connected to a pulley system that would push a triangled chunk of stone out into the waterfall effectively pushing the water to each side of the waterfall leaving enough space to fit through and remain relatively dry

"It's not perfect but it's good enough" Hiccup muttered on his way home getting ready for his rest because he would be helping his dad tomorrow


	4. Helping Dad

As Hiccup woke up and ran downstairs as he does usually he noticed his dad sitting at the table

"Hey dad what are we going to do today?" Asked Hiccup trying and failing to hide his excitement

"Calm down and eat your breakfast first Hiccup we will be off as soon as you finish"

Answered Stoick

Hiccup just demolished his breakfast as quick as possible and looked at his dad expectantly

"Alright let's be off Hiccup" Said Stoick looking at his son who was literally shaking in excitement

As father and son walked around town stoically Hiccup couldn't take the silence anymore "Ok dad what are we doing?"

"We are off to the boats" answered Stoick cryptically

"For what?" asked Hiccup who was starting to get annoyed with his dad

"To get the boat prepared for the annual Cheiftans meeting" finally satisfying Hiccups curiosity

Hiccup and Stoick loaded the boat with all the supplies needed to get to where the annual cheiftans meeting took place which was on neutral grounds

As they finally finished packing and they set sail they along with the crew came across a large problem in the form of a schauldron after cleaning up the mess being blood from the dragon they continued their path to the cheiftans meeting

 **Time Skip One Week**

"Finally were here" Seven year old Hiccup said in relief the boat was not sanitary or hospitable for that matter the boat was in shambles after the continuous dragon attacks

"Yes Hiccup now help me would you we are already late" said Stoick angry that the dragon scourge had gotten this out of hand

Both Father and Son walked into the enormous doors more like a gate leading into a massive hall that was full of people from all the different clans

Hiccup even saw the two girls he would marry one with black hair and emerald eyes sitting next to her father at the Berzerker table Heather

The other was sitting next to her mother she was a blonde with blue eyes sitting at the Bog-Berglars table

At these sorts of things a clan would usually bring a whole squadron of Vikings for defence but Stoick and Hiccup had arrived alone

A Cheif and his only heir at the age of seven arriving alone it

As the duo sat down they had plenty of table space due to the lack of people from all the dragon attacks at least one benefit from the dragons

The Cheiftans meeting was less of an official thing and more of a huge party which is why there was a pile of meat and a stack of barrels full of mead

The other clans had already started eating as Hiccup grabbed four kegs of mead and Stoick grabbed an enourmous plate of meat

Everyone was drinking out of mugs but not Hiccup and Stoick they drank straight out of the keg they had not eaten in the past two days neither had they drank anything

Those damn dragons

Everyone seemed to stare at Hiccup as he had finished his first keg within fifteen seconds of sitting down and it had no effect on him he was starved

The same could be said for Stoick as he was demolishing his food at the same speed as Hiccup

But the reason they were looking at Hiccup was because he was no older than seven and Mead tended to get people quite drunk

Stoick didn't seem to mind his son drinking the mead as quick as him he was more focused on his meal

As the duo finally looked each other and then looked at their full kegs and stared back at each other as they suddenly started drinking

They were chugging until Hiccup slammed the keg down and yelled "Beat you old man!"

That got the stares right back on him as Stoick suddenly said "Best two out of three!"

The two grabbed three more kegs each and started drinking again and every time Hiccup won

Stoick finally passes out at six kegs which was ridiculous

Hiccup was on his tenth and only seemed a little tippsey as he drank he chuckled because his dad was massive and he just got out drunk by a seven year old

As everyone kept their eyes on Hiccup and wondered where all the mead goes Hiccup ran out of food and Stoick slowly woke up

As Stoick slowly came to, And Hiccup was no longer starving and started enjoying his meal Big Boobied Bertha suddenly approached the table

"How did you manage that?" She asked looking at Hiccup in shock

"Whaddya meaaannn" was the intelligent reply from Hiccup who was starting to Hiccup (Best Joke)

"Never mind Hiccup this is my daughter Camikaze" said Bertha as she waved her daughter over

"Wow she is beautiful" said Hiccup after getting a look at her

He slowly walked up to her and pulled her in for a hug which she fully complied to while blushing up a storm

"And she smells nice too" Said drunk Hiccup who seemed to be a player while intoxicated

Camikaze just kept blushing becuase an attractive boy her age had just hugged her

"You better get used to this" muttered Hiccup with a cheeky smile on his face

"W-What do you mean?" Camikaze asked stuttering

"You are Camikaze the clan heir to the

Bog-Burglars" Hiccup stayed still very very drunk

"Yes?" Camikaze Replied in confusion of where he was going with this

"Than I am your future husband" Hiccup said and she just looked at him in shock

"You are Hiccup!" she asked in shock Camikaze had convinced herself that she would be dating an ugly man who would never care for her all she was told is that she would be married to someone in Berk not to the clan heir and boy who had killed over forty dragons by himself

"A kid walks in with Stoick The Vast and you think he isn't the cheifs son?" Hiccup asked in his drunken state

"Why are you here now? You have never been to a clan meeting before" asked Camikaze

"My training is done so my dad said I should help him with Cheif stuff" Replied Hiccup still very drunk

"Wait im confused" said a ravened haired girl with emerald eyes

"How so?" Asked drunk Hiccup

"My dad said I would marry Hiccup Haddock son of Stoick the vast" she said confidently

"You must be Heather" Hiccup states "Didn't your parents tell you that you will both end up marrying me?" Hiccup asked it was not uncommon for strong Vikings to take multiple wives and Hiccup was quite strong

"WHAT!!!" Camikaze and Heather yelled at the same time

"Yeah I know it's not morally right but it's for an alliance between our clans so why wouldn't we?" Asked Hiccup seeming to be truth serum drunk

Both girls thought it over and even though it might not be a completely sane devotion Camikaze and Heather were friends and they both wanted a loving relationship and Hiccup seemed to be an honest guy

"Well it doesn't matter until I turn sixteen anyways" said Hiccup thinking back to the law that stated when he would be married

Both just sighed in relief seven year olds were definitely not supposed to get married

As Hiccup kept drinking but this time with Camikaze and Heather as they talked about their lives either on the road in Camikazes case or on their island in Heather and Hiccups case

Hiccup got to 15 kegs before he finally passed out on the table completely wasted and the girls just giggled it was fun to see Hiccups different levels of drunkenness


End file.
